The No Beard Pirates
The No Beard Pirates (いいえひげの海賊団 Īe Hige no Kaizokudan) are a pirate crew and the main antagonists of the One Dream series; making them the natural arch-enemies to protagonists, Jolly D. Chris, Ika, Blade D. Kris, Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and their respective crews. The No Beard Pirates first debuted during the Peabody Arc, where they acted as the main antagonists of the story arc and were ultimately defeated in battle by The Jolly Pirates. The No Beards are also the former crew of which the Peabody sisters, Rune and Karen were forced into before the Jollys set them free. Currently, the crew consists of a large force ranging from weak subordinates to powerful officers, a pirate ship known as The Edge of Chaos, a total bounty of 763,000,000 and are the owners of various territories throughout the world as well as the leading force behind the naval force known as the No Beard Pirate Army. Due to recruiting Choko, who dreams of finding the legendary treasure, One Piece, the No Beards are currently making an attempt to sail for Raftel. Amongst the territories owned by the crew, the most valuable appear to be situated within the New World. One such island that was under the No Beards' control was the hidden criminal paradise, Shita, which officially belonged to The New Blazing Mane Pirates, allies of the No Beards, whom acted as the figurehead leaders of Shita. Through Shita, The No Beard Pirates were capable of vastly spreading their influence throughout the criminal underworld, which would help to strengthen their pirate army. Shita was taken from them however, by The Jolly Pirates, whom claimed ownership of Shita shortly after. The No Beard Pirates were also the crew which Jolly D. Chris and Chiyome Lys temporarily sailed with (albeit under the influence of brainwashing at the time) during the Jollys' Defeat Arc. They have also made allies with various organizations and groups throughout their travels, such as the imposing Daikokuten. While starting off as a somewhat average threat to the World Government, due to their anti-government stance and direct assaults against the Marines, World Government and the Seven Warlords of the Sea, the No Beards steadily grew into a much fiercer, more malevolent force during the two year time skip. Lead by their anarchist captain, Sharp Francis, the crew began to change their tactics from simply harassing the World Government to outright building a global superpower to rival the World Government's strength and influence, in the hopes of completing No Beard's dream of annihilating the World Government and throwing the entire world into a state of anarchy for his own amusement. As a result of their growing infamy, the No Beards have become key targets for various individuals and organizations alike; ranging from the Daikokuten to even Lucius and his Black Dog Army. Jolly Roger Crew Members The No Beard Pirates are assembled in a roughly similar style to that of more traditional pirate crews, which only serves to belie the not so average demeanor of some of the more powerful and notable crew members. Like many typical pirate crews, the No Beards have one acting captain, which is also the crew's co-founder, Sharp Francis, and the rest of the crew is made up of variously ranked officers and subordinates. The crew's other co-founder and its acting first mate is Benedict Lo, who would later share her authority amongst the crew alongside former Marine Vice Admiral and current second mate, Tombstone Grim. Additionally, the other more infamous members of The No Beard Pirates seem to come from various backgrounds; with No Beard himself being a former terrorist-turned pirate; Lo having been a former Marine interrogator; Manson, a former cult leader; Set being a former warrior under the employ of his tribe's royal family; Giovanni having been a prominent scientist years ago; Mayonaka, a former high class chef from Mariejois; Choko as a wandering, homeless child before coming across the No Beards; Shizen, a Coronan who left the Dark Sea and became a revolutionary before switching sides and joining The No Beard Pirates; and Grim, an intimidating Vice Admiral in the Marines before he was dishonorably discharged. Likewise, even the lesser pirates working within the crew can be varied; be it because of species, abilities, history, or even appearance. The crew itself can even be atypical in terms of roles and jobs handed out to its members. A clear example being the temporary employ of Peabody Karen as crew doctor, despite Giovanni having already claimed the position long before her. Furthermore, the crew used to have a skilled archaeologist, spy and assassin, and a second mate before Grim's arrival; that being the temporary and forceful additions of Peabody Rune, Chiyome Lys and Jolly D. Chris respectively. The crew also possesses Devil Fruit users in its ranks; the stronger, more important crew members having wielded Devil Fruit abilities themselves. Between the No Beards, both past and present, the Devil Fruit users have consisted of Francis, Lo, Manson, Choko, Shizen, Grim, Karen, Lys and Chris. Albeit without Devil Fruits themselves, Set, Giovanni and Mayonaka have made up for their lack of powers by being highly skilled in their specific areas of expertise. Currently, each and every notable member is an intimidating force to be reckoned with on their own; having been hand picked by Francis specifically due to their abilities and usefulness in his plans. Altogether however, the crew's abilities lend themselves highly to causing massive destruction, manipulating others into doing the crew's bidding and rejuvenating their own forces. The No Beards were formed into what they are today, due to Francis' need of their abilities, as they are powerful tools in his hands which can be used to accomplish his long sought dream of destroying the World Government and creating global anarchy for his own selfish delight. His subordinates, be they recognizable or not, have lent their support to Francis in the hopes of partaking in the amusement of a world without law, order or guidance. Included amongst the pirates under No Beard's command are an assortment of specialized forces which the crew can fall back on when in need, or simply to use as intimidation in order to bully others into accepting the crew's demands or requests. These include brainwashed underlings who can be toughened up thanks to the powers of Manson's Hypno Hypno Fruit, and guided effortlessly with Lo's Sin Sin Fruit, Model: Lust. Additionally, these powers have been used on a wide diversity of animals as well, even up to including the freaks of Nal-mosiq, which act as Lo's most powerful weapon. With the advent of the World Government's specially designed Guardrones, Giovanni has managed to hijack whichever ones he can grab a hold of, and enlist them into the crew as well. And with the addition of Grim as the crew's new second mate, The No Beard Pirates have gained a horde of zombie personnel which can be exploited indefinitely. Freaks The freaks (フリーク Furi-ku) are the native inhabitants of the West Blue island, Nal-mosiq. In appearance, they are monstrous creatures which sport a variety of features depending on the species, and because of this, many consider them to be a land based equivalent of the notorious sea kings that travel throughout the world's oceans. The No Beard Pirates have acquired these monsters after laying claim to Nal-mosiq as one of their many territories and taking resources from the island to fuel the No Beard Pirate Army. Under their ownership, the freaks are used as an elite, powerful army that can rival even the strongest of pirates and Marines alike. While they do little good when left to their own devices, as they are naturally hyper competitive and aggressive, which leads to countless trouble in dealing with them, they have been placed under the watchful care of Benedict Lo, thanks to her powers and the strength they can provide for her. Normally, freaks are far too powerful and wild to control, as even Lo struggled to warp their desires towards protecting and serving her. However, thanks to the combined mental manipulation abilities provided by Manson and Francis' Devil Fruit powers, Lo can now easily suppress the wills of her freaks and command them with minimal effort. Like the pirates that work under her and the various animals and beasts she has domesticated with her powers, Lo has full control and authority of the freaks in her possession. As such, they are less a group of individual monsters and more of a miniature army or an extension of Lo's very will and strength. When her usual minions fail her or are deemed unworthy enough for the situation at hand, Lo can call in one or more freaks to help her turn the tide of battle or persuade others through intimidation to do her bidding. The types of freaks Lo owns vary greatly, and she tends to keep multitudes of the same species for practical reasons. The most she can handle alone seem to be those of rank A or lower; with the rank S Deathsire being too wild and powerful for her to subjugate by herself. And like with those she seduces toward her side, Lo tends to playfully refer to her assortment of freaks as her "babies;" in a similar manner to how one would adore a pet. Guardrones Guardrones (ガードローン Gādorōn) are World Government class human weapons and cyborgs; created some time after the battle at Marineford and inspired by the Marine human weapon, the Pacifista. As such, they are normally only obedient to the orders of the World Government and its allies. However, as some have been dispatched to take care of the growing threat of The No Beard Pirates, the No Beards managed to counter the assault by hijacking and rewiring the AI all Guardrones possess, thanks to the No Beards' scientist, Isaac Giovanni. As a result, the No Beards have begun to amass a small collection of Guardrones that only obey them as their personal army of living weapons. And while Giovanni retains some influence over them, as he has the knowledge to repair and alter them as he and his crewmates see fit, it is Francis who has the most control over the crew's Guardrones, thanks to his authority as the captain and acting Fleet Admiral of the No Beard Pirate Army. The only Guardrone who doesn't follow Francis' orders is PG #55 (AKA Lazuli,) who Giovanni requested to keep as a personal assistant. Whilst the Pacifista are kept the same, so as to imitate the appearance and capabilities of Bartholomew Kuma, Guardrones are designed to be individualistic and specially tailored to a certain task or role. As such, they do not always share the same weaponry, appearance nor objectives. This allows those who have control over them to retain the element of surprise, as Guardrones can keep their original appearance before being modified into a cyborg, or they can be designed after someone else, much as the Pacifista are. This makes the presence of a Guardrone harder to predict, and thus makes their objectives easier to accomplish. Likewise, even their weaponry are customized to an individual level; meaning no two Guardrones are exactly alike, unless done so on purpose. Additionally, Guardrones lack free will and humanity, making them easier to order around and use as tools. Plus, their organic bases are taken from imprisoned criminals, meaning a Guardrone can still possess the same level of skill and strength the criminal had before being modified and stripped of their free will. Among these skills, Guardrones can still possess knowledge of martial arts, weapon usage, Haki control and even Devil Fruit powers, making them far more versatile than the Pacifista. Likewise, like the Pacifista, if a Guardrone should keep its original appearance, its owner can use psychological warfare on their enemies by relying on the Guardrone's former infamy as a criminal. With all these traits combined, the No Beards have begun to use their Guardrones for a variety of important purposes. Many are used for the obvious intent to fight others and use their power and weaponry to defeat anyone in the No Beards' way. Others who're less geared towards fighting have been sent out on reconnaissance duties such as spying and scouting, and there are those who are used for sabotage and a myriad of other purposes. Typically, like the freaks and zombies provided by Grim's Devil Fruit powers, the Guardrones are treated as a special, valuable class of elite subordinate for both The No Beard Pirates and the No Beard Pirate Army; placing them above the usual crew member aboard the No Beards' ship. Usually, the acquisition or loss of a Guardrone is treated very seriously by the crew, due to their effectiveness and reliability. Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profile |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- | !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |- |No Image Available !valign="top" style="text-align: left;border: 1px solid #9a9381; background-color: #d5cebc;"| |} Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams * Sharp Francis: To cause complete anarchy in the world for his amusement. * Benedict Lo: To further Francis' goal. * Manson: To further Francis' goal. * Set: To further Francis' goal. * Isaac Giovanni: To further Francis' goal. * Mayonaka: To further Francis' goal. * Choko: To find the One Piece. * Ignis D. Shizen: To watch the World Government crumble at his Captain's hands. * Tombstone Grim: Implies to be furthering Francis' goal; while secretly, he wishes to overthrow the World Government and replace its authority with his own, making Grim the ruler of the world. Allies and Traveling Companions History Locations visited Actions Crimes/Events commited Trivia *The No Beard Pirates were originally intended to be the main antagonists of the Bowl Island Arc of the proto-One Dream timeline. However, the arc itself was scrapped once Forge Mary was removed from The Jolly Pirates, leaving the No Beards without an arc to appear in. Due to Wyvern 0m3g4 growing tired of changing which antagonists to focus on for the majority of One Dream, and as The No Beard Pirates were his most recently added antagonists at the time, he chose them to be the main antagonists of One Dream, thus giving them purpose in the story once more, as well as a bigger role than before. *As of currently, two members of The No Beard Pirates appear to be foils to a certain member of The Jolly Pirates. Francis is a villainous, destructive foil towards Chris, due to them both being captains of their respective crews and being playful, fun-loving types; albeit Chris balances his playfulness with an adamant attitude at times, while Francis is excessive in terms of how much he plays around. Additionally, Chris is peaceful and innocent when having fun, which clashes with Francis' near-sadistic tendencies. **Likewise, Lo plays as a foil towards Spike, whom are both first mates for their respective crews. Where Spike focuses much more heavily on physical might and force, Lo uses her wit and intelligence to sneak around and manipulate others. However, they both share another similarity, being that they can use their Devil Fruit powers to compliment their already impressive talents. Furthermore, both were members of an organization before joining their captains; Lo being a former Marine interrogator and Spike being the gang leader of Spike's Soldiers. Despite this, while Spike was the boss of his gang, Lo was simply a subordinate. *The No Beard Pirates' jolly roger was designed and created by fellow user and good friend of Wyvern 0m3g4's, UndeadHero. Any and all credit for the flag goes directly to him. *Every character except Choko and Ignis D. Shizen was created and developed by Wyvern 0m3g4; whereas Choko is under the ownership of fellow wiki user and friend, LordNoodleXIV, and Shizen is owned by other wiki user and friend, Rukiryo. External Links Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:No Beard Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:One Dream